


Out of the Warmth

by Suonjar



Series: ... and suddenly I see you [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Childbirth, Gen, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Premature Birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 04:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14709273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suonjar/pseuds/Suonjar
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri meet their second child not under the circumstances they were hoping for.





	Out of the Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> A haven’t forgotten about this series! 
> 
> ~~This fic was a fucking hard birth for me too and I hated it for long. Reasons why I don’t write angst usually.~~
> 
> Ööö, don’t worry about the angst that much because everything will be alright, I promise.
> 
> Thanks for the beta-reading for CreativeSweets! <3 Technology was against me, so I hope that I corrected every mistake.  
> (I should go to sleep.)

Viktor had a strange feeling the whole day. 

It was the day between the short and the free program, and even though Viktor’s only job was to encourage and support his husband, it exhausted him. Waiting for his turn to practice, Yuuri sat beside Viktor sometimes, making sure that there was always a jacket on his shoulders, so that he wouldn’t catch a cold. Viktor dozed off once, and a grumpy Yuri nudged him awake because his head tilted somehow on his shoulder. 

Sleeping was hard now, again. Especially in a foreign place, even if they were in Japan for months, and they wouldn’t leave the country for a while. 

Their son would be born in Japan. They decided this for a while as the Grand Prix final was held in Japan this year, and why shouldn’t they use the family’s help? Ever since Sasha started to walk, she got into everywhere where she shouldn’t, and it did not help that her teeth were growing again, making her fussy often. She didn’t take well when they moved in a new apartment in Saint Petersburg, but they desperately needed a bigger place before their son would arrive. 

Viktor didn’t know what woke him up this time, because the night was quiet. Sasha was sleeping soundly, and Yuuri made sure that Viktor had enough pillows to feel comfortable. The Katsukis offered to let Sasha sleep in their hotel room, so they can rest before the competition, but they rejected it as it would have made her probably upset and fussy. 

Viktor felt way too awake although it was the dead of the night. He wondered if there was a sudden kick that woke him up, stroking his round belly affectionately. 

Or he could be simply thirsty. 

He glared disdainfully at the glass of mineral water innocently sitting on the nightstand. If he drank, he would have to get up in the next five minutes to pee for sure. 

It seemed like that in the last few days breathing had become somewhat easier, but in exchange for that, the baby was already head down, pressing on his bladder even more. This time the whole pregnancy seemed harder – he wasn’t out of breath with Sasha like that. However, he didn’t need to go after a constantly moving toddler that time either. 

Viktor sighed and sat up slowly and carefully, getting ready to go to the bathroom after drinking. Yuuri was sleeping next to him, undisturbed by his husband’s discomfort. He was beautiful even as he drooled on the pillow. 

Viktor envied him as much as he loved carrying their second child. 

He rubbed his belly again; their son didn’t move that much during the day, and Viktor tapped gently on the side of his belly a few times to wake him up just to check if he was alright. He was just lazy, probably, because he was up when Viktor was ready to sleep, finally laying down after the long day. Yuuri talked to his stomach in the hope that their son will listen to him and let Viktor sleep while Sasha snuggled to his chest, blabbing happily in mostly incoherent syllables. Viktor was worried that it will be hard for her to understand what was happening with her papa, but fortunately she had a good temper if her teeth weren’t hurting her. If they were lucky, she wouldn’t be jealous when her little brother arrives and they are occupied with him. 

Just as Viktor assumed, he had to go to the bathroom after drinking. He moved slowly and carefully so that he didn’t wake up his family while waddling out to pee. 

Washing his hands, he felt a sudden cramp stabbing him in his abdomen which made his breath catch, and he had to hold tight on the sink until it faded away. Earlier that day he had a few false contractions, but they were pretty mild, and Yuuri was with him to rub his arm and breathe with him until they ended. 

Only one month to go until his due date. They could do this even if his back was killing him. 

When he finally had the strength to look up, he saw in the mirror how pale he was, and his fingers were squeezing the porcelain of the sink way too tight. After he was sure that the pain had faded away completely, he splashed his face with cold water, took calming breaths, then walked back into the room, slipping under the covers. He couldn’t do that unnoticed though, because his husband shifted and tossed an arm around Viktor’s calves. 

“Can’t sleep?” he murmured softly. 

“I had to drink and pee.”

Yuuri nudged his thigh with his face, and Viktor felt his warm breath through the fabric of his pants. He sank a hand in Yuuri’s silky hair. 

“I had a false contraction in the bathroom.”

Yuuri hummed; he was probably still half asleep because he didn’t sound so worried when he asked, “Was it a bad one?”

“Bearable,” Viktor lied; it hurt a lot, but he needed Yuuri to sleep before the competition. And he felt alright now, even if he would probably need to read a bit before going back to sleep again. “Go back to sleep, you have a big day tomorrow.”

“Only if you do so too,” Yuuri argued. 

“I need a few minutes, solnyshko.”

Yuuri rubbed Viktor’s swollen stomach, and he was probably too sleepy to notice that he was scent marking him. Viktor chuckled at the affection and eased the arm that was draped over his legs so he could sink further into the bed, searching for a more comfortable position. He needed a few minutes to arrange the pillows in a way that supported his body, then Yuuri snuggled to his back and Viktor dozed off to his deep breathing. 

 

*

 

Viktor didn’t feel rested at all when they finally emerged to eat breakfast. Sasha, on the other hand, was as energetic as a one and a half year old should be. Viktor was glad to have Yuuri there to pick her up although she was able to walk. His back was killing him.

This wasn’t his lucky day – he already knew that he would have cramps again. 

“You’re eating jam with cold meat,” Yuri grimaced, staring at Viktor’s plate that he brought back from the buffet. “And cheese. What the fuck, Viktor.”

“Don’t pretend you didn’t try this when there was free food.”

“I did, but I ended up in the bathroom, and Yakov screamed at me from the outside that I’m ruining my career on purpose. But I was like… ten?”

“Mind your own business, Yurio.”

“It’s not that strange,” Yuuri said, fumbling in his food. He didn’t have much before him, but he couldn’t really eat from the nerves before competitions anyway. “Well, at least if you have a strong stomach.”

On another day, Viktor would have maybe teased Yuri further. But now he only wanted for them to head to the rink for practice because the sooner Yuuri trains the earlier they can go rest, maybe taking up the offers to keep Sasha busy while they sleep. 

He was halfway through the breakfast when he felt a new cramp in his abdomen – strangely familiar, but he shouldn’t feel it yet, not when he was only in the eighth month of his pregnancy. He put his hand under his stomach; it felt tense and hard like he was having a real contraction. 

“Vitya, are you alright?” Yuuri asked, touching his shoulder lightly. 

“I… don’t know,” Viktor said, taking a long, deep breath. 

Yuuri soothed his hand on his back, stroking his spine up and down. “Is there anything I can do for you?”

“Not really,” Viktor shook his head, as he waited for the contraction to fade away. “I think I need to pee.”

Yuri grimaced at the other side of the table, but Viktor didn’t really care. Not that Yuri had any right to criticise Yuuri when he bounced around Otabek whenever he was in pre-heat, asking him what he needs while growling at other alphas that got near. 

For safety’s sake, Viktor grabbed Yuuri’s arm while standing up, silently asking him to come with him because something felt… _off_. 

He shouldn’t feel any strong contractions yet – it was not time, their son needed to stay in him as long as possible even if Viktor felt uncomfortable all the while. 

“You look pale,” Yuuri remarked, but fortunately he didn’t add that Viktor should have stayed in Hasetsu. They had a fight about it earlier which ended with Viktor making an appointment with his doctor. She told them that it was fine for him to travel, as he and the baby had excellent health so far. Yuuri couldn’t argue with that because it wouldn’t have been much better if Viktor stayed at home while they both stressed about the final. 

Viktor washed his face with lukewarm water and pinched his cheeks, but he indeed looked pale. There were dark rings under his eyes from not sleeping well during the night. 

Another contraction hit him when he pulled up his fly after peeing and God, it was a bad one, leaving him breathless and whining. Yuuri scrabbled at the door because Viktor locked it without thinking as his stupid hormones were making him irrational and even more forgetful. 

“Viktor, please, open it,” Yuuri pleaded, his voice cracking. Viktor barely had any energy left to turn the knob, but fortunately Yuuri was there to catch him. Viktor tipped his head on his shoulder, but Yuuri was on suppressants again, so he didn’t smell like an alpha, just like the soap he used and there was Viktor’s own scent in his clothes too. “I’ll take you to the hospital. This isn’t normal.”

“Yes, that’s what I wanted to ask for,” Viktor said weakly when he was able to properly breathe again. He was scared, so scared that he fucked up somehow. 

Yuuri didn’t even need to call the cab, because somebody else did it for them as soon as they saw them emerging from the bathroom, both of them looking terrified. Fortunately, they had a bit time to say goodbye Sasha, who was practically clinging onto Viktor’s leg, refusing to let him go. 

“It’s okay, sweetie,” Viktor lied, hoping that what he felt didn’t mean what he was afraid of. “We just need to go and check on your brother if he’s alright.”

Sasha must have sensed that Viktor’s tone was off because she started to cry as soon as she saw them leaving. The Katsukis promised to take care of her while they are away. They left Viktor’s scarf for her in the hope that it will calm her down a bit if she has his scent around her. 

 

*

 

Viktor teared up and argued with the hospital staff when he was told that he needed to stay because he was dilating to give birth, and no, unfortunately this was not false labour. He was barely at thirty-five weeks, and he believed he could carry their son to term. 

The nurses were completely calm – of course they were, they saw this happening every day and it wasn’t hurting _them_. Viktor wondered for a brief moment that, maybe if they’d come earlier, the labour could have been stopped; that contraction last night was probably the beginning of it. But it was too late for this; their son had decided to come earlier than expected. 

Viktor didn’t remember that labour hurts like this. The contractions started to hit him regularly once they headed for the hospital, not even ten minutes apart each of them. Yuuri let him squeeze his arm whenever it happened, worry written all over his face. 

He had already missed the morning practice, and whenever Viktor wanted to scold him for that, he hushed him gently that he didn’t care for a stupid practice because Viktor and their soon-to-be-born son were more important. 

Viktor was torn between his instincts telling him that he needed his alpha there, and being the good coach Yuuri deserved. Between two contractions, when the pain didn’t cloud his judgement, he braced himself. There was progress, he was dilating, but it was way too slow, and if Yuuri would waste the rest of the day in the hospital, he was going to miss the competition. 

“Yuuri, you need to go back to the rink,” he said, repressing his protesting instincts. “You need to win us that gold medal.”

“I don’t care about the gold,” Yuuri hissed, rubbing Viktor’s shoulder. 

“Well, I do because I worked my ass off to coach you, and I know that you’ll regret if you miss this chance.”

“What I’ll regret is if I miss our son’s birth,” Yuuri argued stubbornly, lips trembling. Viktor closed his eyes because he couldn’t stand seeing him cry. 

“See? This is a no win situation. And… who knows, maybe he’ll wait until you get back to us,” Viktor smiled weakly. It wasn’t a very comforting thought for him that he might be still in labour by the time Yuuri gets back from the competition. He knew that his logic could affect Yuuri. He just hoped that Yuuri’s protective instincts wouldn’t take this as a harsh rejection. 

“If… if you really want that,” Yuuri nodded with tense face. He gently put his hand on the top of Viktor’s stomach, and it was almost too much. “I’ll call mum and see if she can be here with you because I don’t want you to be alone.”

“That would be nice if she is alright with that,” Viktor sighed. Years earlier, Viktor wouldn’t have thought that there would be anybody whom he trusted enough to see him in such a vulnerable state, but he loved Hiroko as if she was his own mother. 

“I’m sure she will be,” Yuuri said.

Yuuri stayed with him until his mother arrived, and held him in his arms while Viktor rocked his body through the contractions. As a goodbye, he gave a peck on Viktor’s lips then leaned down to kiss his stomach too, lips barely touching Viktor’s sensitive skin. Viktor felt a new contraction creeping closer when he watched his mate leaving and he buried his face in the t-shirt Yuuri had left him there as comfort. 

 

*

 

Under normal circumstances, Yuuri, as a fourth time Grand Prix and World champion, would have been ashamed of himself for clinging to his phone constantly and talking to his mother instead of a proper warm up and working on is nerves. 

His nerves had never been this bad before, but this time it wasn’t because of the competition. Knowing that his mate was suffering in the hospital set off a strange phantom pain through their bond. 

Sasha’s scent was almost like Viktor’s, with a hint of Yuuri’s own, but she was distressed too, reacting to her alpha father’s pheromones. Mari had offered to take her to the stands, so Yuuri could prepare to the competition, but he rejected it as he felt calmer when at least his daughter was nearby.

“They’ll be alright,” Yakov grumbled. “Vitya is a strong boy.”

There was a tight knot sitting in Yuuri’s throat, and he couldn’t answer to Yakov’s soothing words. He was so sick with worry that he felt like throwing up whenever he opened his mouth to talk. 

“How is it progressing?” Yakov asked after a while when Yuuri was still silently pocking his phone. 

“Mum wrote that he soon might be dilated enough to… push.” Of all the people, he wouldn’t have thought that Yakov will be the one who he could share the details of the delivery. But Yakov cared deeply for Viktor even if he sometimes had his opinions about the omega’s life decisions. He had been there for Viktor when he didn’t have a place to go home and when he presented, almost as if he was his father. “That was half an hour ago and I haven’t heard from them since.”

“Give me that phone, Yuuri,” Yakov said. “It won’t go faster if you stare at the screen and you’ll need to be on the ice soon.”

Yuuri was too emotionally tired to argue with the old coach, so he handed him his phone – he was right after all. Yakov would tell him is somebody called, anyways.

But nobody called before he had to get on the ice. 

It was no surprise that Yuuri fumbled the most of his jumps and lost his first spot and the gold. He had already known deep down in his guts that this won’t be the performance of his life. Yakov didn’t even scold him in the kiss and cry, just held him tight, patting his back awkwardly, while Yuuri completely broke down under the pressure and sobbed in his shoulder. 

He barely got the bronze, but it was not the reason that he couldn’t smile honestly on the podium.

Yakov immediately gave him back his phone after that, and he squeezed it tightly while they bound his aching wrist that was sprained during a bad landing. While being on the ice, he didn’t notice that it hurt, but now it was throbbing painfully; it would surely take a few days until it heals.

Of course his phone started to ring when he was giving interviews. All the journalists were interested in the sudden absence of Viktor, guessing that he might be in the hospital. Finally, Yakov intervened when Mari waved at him with her phone pressed between her shoulder and ear, smiling. Both of her arms were occupied with Sasha who was squirming impatiently in her hug, but they couldn’t let go of her in this crowded place.

And to be honest, all the journalists wanted the gold medallist Yuri Plisetsky, so Yuuri could easily slip away. 

When he was out of sight, Yuuri turned into the first empty room he could find, and called his mother with racing heart as Viktor’s phone was left in their hotel room. He was sweating all over from the competition, excitement and fear – so far, nothing went as planned today. Yuuri knew that his negativity was his worst enemy, but he couldn’t help thinking that something bad happened to Viktor, to their son, or to both of them. 

The phone rang for quite a while until his mother finally picked up. Yuuri didn’t even need to ask, she blurted out the answer to his main question in the first moment. 

“They did it, they are both okay.”

“Thank God,” Yuuri sobbed in the phone, wishing that he could be there immediately. But the hospital was at least half an hour from the rink, and he knew he would probably need to pick up things for Viktor from their hotel room. 

“Vicchan was dehydrated by the end, so he got an infusion and I think he is already asleep. He is really exhausted.”

“I can imagine that,” Yuuri sniffed, searching for a tissue in the pocket of his Team Japan jacket. “And Nikita?”

“He was bigger than they expected him to be, but they needed to put him in an incubator so he stays warm. They’ll probably want him to be closely monitored for the first hours to make sure that he is doing alright.”

Yuuri just nodded at the words, almost forgetting that his mother couldn’t see him. He wondered if the press is still crowding everywhere. His rational side knew that his mother took care of his family well, and that she wouldn’t lie about their well-being, but his instincts reared to be at his mate’s and new born son’s side to help them recover from the shock of the sudden delivery. 

“I go to see if I can leave the rink. I don’t think that they really need me here.”

 

*

 

He made it to the hospital two hours after the call because of the bad traffic and the fact he needed to pick up a few things for Viktor. He even took a quick shower while he was in their hotel room because he knew that his husband would scold him if he didn’t take care of himself. 

They didn’t bring the hospital bag with them – it stayed in Hasetsu, mostly packed, but Viktor was nowhere near to the due date, so they didn’t take it with them to the Grand Prix Final. Yuuri packed the most important things for Viktor and postponed the emergency shopping for their new born – they could be in the hospital for a while, and there was everything he needed while staying there. 

First, Yuuri needed to see both of them. 

Somehow, he convinced Sasha not to throw a tantrum while her grandfather and her aunt promised to watch her. She kept on asking after Viktor, and it broke Yuuri’s heart to tell her no. He was not sure that they would allow in a barely one and a half year old child in the hospital even if she was family. But a bonded mate, sure. 

He couldn’t bear seeing his bronze medal, so he tucked it under his sweater. It was still a heavy feeling on his chest through the fabric of his t-shirt. Yuuri didn’t feel like he deserved it, but Viktor probably would want to see it. 

Yuuri mentally prepared himself for a scolding. 

He was meant to win his fifth consecutive Grand Prix final gold medal and while the Yuuri from Sochi would have been quite happy and content with a third place, he was not the same person anymore. 

He was getting too old for this sport too, he felt it in his bones and in his aching joints. Soon, he wouldn’t be a challenge for the younger skaters. He promised to win many golds for Viktor, but he was not sure anymore that he could continue on doing that. 

 

*

 

Viktor was awake and not on infusion anymore when Yuuri arrived. He looked exhausted, but he read something brows knitted on Hiroko’s phone. Yuuri could guess that it was probably an article about the competition. He immediately looked up as he heard Yuuri stepping into the room, opening his arms wide for a hug while calling his name. 

Yuuri rushed to his arms, reminding himself to pay attention not to squeeze his husband too much because he must be very sore after all he went through. 

From the way Viktor buried his face in his neck, Yuuri knew that he missed him just as much as he, so he let out his pheromones in the air to make him feel claimed. Viktor whined, hugging him tighter, and Yuuri almost lost his balance. 

“Yuuri, you’re here.”

“Of course I’m here,” Yuuri muttered in his shoulder. “Sorry for taking so long.”

Viktor hummed. “I just woke up, and I can’t even recall how long I was in labour. It all blurred together.”

Yuuri let him go only when he felt the hug weakening. Pulling away, Yuuri brushed Viktor’s hair out of his eyes as he caressed his face.

“How is Nikita?”

“He is alright. They took him in the nursery, so I could sleep.”

“I can’t wait to see him,” Yuuri sighed.

“Me neither,” Viktor smiled weakly. “I just need a few minutes. I’m not looking forward getting up.”

Before Yuuri could have asked more about Viktor’s condition, his husband tugged at the band of the medal that peeked out from under his sweater. 

“Show me.”

Yuuri half-heartedly pulled it out, and put it in Viktor’s hands, waiting anxiously for his reaction. 

“Sorry that I couldn’t do better.”

“Well, we didn’t have this one in your Grand Prix collection yet,” Viktor said without any upset tone in his voice. However, Yuuri was mad at himself because he wanted to do better and he tear up again. 

“I can’t do it without you!” 

Viktor looked up from the medal to him and his eyes widened, “Yurochka, I didn’t mean like that! And I’ll be there next time, don’t cry,” he exclaimed, patting his hand reassuring. 

Yuuri took a big breath. _Here it goes._

“I mean that I… I want to retire too.”

“Oh,” Viktor blinked and his face fell. “I was afraid of that.”

“I can’t pay you back.” 

“You’re my husband, you don’t need to pay me back.”

“But I promised and I failed at the last step!” Yuuri couldn’t stop the tears now that the competition ended and there was no press to see his breakdown. “I wanted to do that for you.”

“I had no idea that I put you under such a pressure. I’m sorry,” Viktor pulled him back in an embrace, stroking his back up and down. “Yuuri, I don’t care about the medals at all, your well-being is more important for me. And you don’t need to pay back or prove me anything, you’re an Olympic champion. No-one can hold anything against you if you want to retire now, but I wouldn’t mind watching you continue to compete for a while.”

Yuuri stayed in his warm embrace for a while, and Viktor purred at him a bit, which helped him to calm down. He felt selfish that he couldn’t stop crying. Yuuri pulled back only when his mother came in with a cup in her hand. 

“You’re a hero, Hiroko, thank you,” Viktor said as he took it, inhaling deeply the aroma of the tea. 

“I’ll leave now that Yuuri is here.”

“Mari and dad are with Sasha,” Yuuri said while wiping his eyes and glasses. 

“Then I’ll join them.” 

Yuuri held the tea while Viktor pulled Hiroko in a tight hug too, murmuring “thank you” in her ear. Hiroko pet his hair as if he was a child and kissed his cheek before parting from him. 

“You did so well, Vicchan.”

Yuuri watched silently as his mate drank his tea, then he remembered that he brought Viktor’s favourite snacks. His husband was ravenously hungry, but he shared it with him because he would get dinner anyway soon. While eating, Viktor told him what happened after Yuuri left for the competition; the delivery was harder than last time but their son was in his arms by the time Yuuri was on the podium. They let Viktor hold him for a while and he ate a bit too, but then they needed to take him away to check him properly. Viktor didn’t seem to be worried that much though; he was told that everything looked alright, but he was becoming restless now that Yuuri was at his side. 

“I wanted to wait for you with writing his name on the papers so that they don’t spell it wrong. I don’t want to spend his first month with running around to fix it.”

“Oh, I didn’t think about that,” Yuuri said. He watched Viktor swinging his legs carefully over the bed to sit up properly with grimace. Yuuri jumped up to offer a helping hand. 

“You can hold onto me if that helps.”

Viktor didn’t oppose it and soon he was on his feet. He didn’t need much support after that, but Yuuri kept his hand on his back just to be sure. 

“Let’s find a nurse or doctor because I have no idea where the nursery is.”

 

*

 

Yuuri was absolutely in love when he could finally hold their son for the first time. 

Nikita was still pretty red from the birth. He had thin black hair, and Viktor put the hat back on his head after Yuuri had seen it. He was smaller than Sasha was, and this made Yuuri’s heart clench. It was probably his fault anyway that he was born early; Viktor worked way too hard in this season although Yuuri tried to pay attention that he got his rest. But it wasn’t enough even if Viktor kept on telling him that it was not his fault. Yuuri knew how nervous his husband was every time he had a competition. 

They cuddled together on Viktor’s bed as Nikita was allowed to stay in Viktor’s room after the last check-up. Yuuri scented him carefully, so that their son could get used to his alpha father’s scent. 

After the paperwork was done – and Yuuri really hoped that he didn’t mess up the spelling –, Viktor turned to him with serious expression on his face. 

“So what do you have in your mind for the rest of the season?” he asked. He was looking at their new born baby as if he wanted to take him back from Yuuri, but he didn’t want to let him go, not when Nikita slept so peacefully on his chest. 

“Can we talk about that a bit later, please?”

“Of course, my Yuuri,” Viktor muttered, and when Yuuri looked up, there were tears glistening in his eyes. Then he suddenly burst out. “Sorry that I wasn’t able to carry him any longer.”

“If it’s anybody’s fault, it’s mine,” Yuuri said, but he only made it worse as Viktor’s shoulders began to shake from mute sobbing. And he couldn’t even hug him at all as his arms were occupied with their son. 

“He should have stayed in me at least for two more weeks!” Viktor sounded so mortified that Yuuri wondered that maybe this was the aftershock of the birth that it finally got to him what had happened. 

“Vitya… Vityusha, please, look at him! He is healthy and fine,” Yuuri tried to use his most calming voice. Viktor pressed a hand on his mouth to suppress his sobbing so it wouldn’t wake up Nikita. He soothed his other hand under the baby’s head. Nikita looked even smaller so because Viktor’s hands were bigger than Yuuri’s. “Do you want to hold him?”

Viktor nodded eagerly. Yuuri gently handed him over the baby while putting his arm on his shoulder. 

“I was so _scared_ ,” Viktor whispered, finally letting his emotions to take him over. “Rationally I knew that you can’t be here, but my stupid brain was telling me that I fucked it up when I sent you away and that he is early because I didn’t take care of myself…”

“It’s okay,” Yuuri pressed a kiss on his forehead. “You did it, it’s over.”

“Yuuri, he wasn’t crying when he was born,” Viktor sobbed. “I thought for a minute that… that he is stillborn.” 

Cold pain flared up in Yuuri’s chest because this – this must have been awful to go through. 

“When the midwife told me that he is alright… I’ve never been so relieved in my whole life.” Viktor cradled the bundle closer to his chest as if he was afraid that somebody comes in to take his baby away. 

Yuuri pressed another reassuring kiss in Viktor’s hair while he listened to him telling all the fears and stress his husband felt until he finally calmed down enough to concentrate on the great part of the story: that they had their son in their arms and that he was completely alright.

The next few days of their life were still unstable – Yuuri needed to book their hotel room longer and go emergency shopping so they could take Nikita home when he was ready. They would need to tell their friends that Viktor and the baby were alright. But for now, on the first night of Nikita’s life out of the warmth of the womb, Yuuri just wants to curl up with them and protect them at any cost.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think here or on tumblr: [suonjar](http://tulikettu.tumblr.com/)


End file.
